Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a sound reducing device for use with an appliance or other machine. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a one-piece or multiple piece foam shroud for use in dampening sound emanating from an appliance or other machine.
Description of the Related Art
Noisy motors, pumps and compressors that are part of appliances or other machines can be a noise distraction and audio irritant. A number of attempts have been made to address this problem.
For example, Wendt U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,821 discloses a sound-absorbent shroud for a blower. The shroud is provided with a slit which can be ponded to facilitate installation.
Tong U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,466 discloses an acoustic blanket for a machine. The blanket comprises flexible panels connected by tie rods.
Wolaver U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,066 discloses a multiple piece shroud for an outboard motor. The shroud comprises molded flexible sections have an outer surface shaped complementary to the inner surface of the outboard cover.
Teisseyre U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,400 discloses a noise isolation device for a swimming pool pump. The device comprises multiple panels of sound absorbing material and a plurality of fasteners built into the panels for assembling the panels to form an enclosure.
None of the prior art references discloses a simple, molded, flexible contoured sound reducing shroud that can be easily installed around a machine. The present disclosure addresses this need.